Chosen of the Wind
by artisticRadifyer
Summary: After fighting a big dragon and a tyrant, Hiccup wouldn't think he would have any more adventures as wild as those. Yet, he must set off to try and stop this 'Darkness.' Meeting two people who will not work together, being on a time limit, and trying to keep himself alive around a Demigod, two limited-power elements, and a mentally challenged chicken does not help anything.
1. Njord

**Chosen of the Wind**

[I do not own Moana or How to Train Your Dragon.]

 _ **HTTYD 1 & 2 have transpired, but not the events of Moana. So she is a teenager as she is in the film, and Hiccup is 21 or 22 because it is a little after Drago's defeat, but probably 22. I tend to mix general knowledge of the books' universe into the entirety of my HTTYD Universe. Meaning you could see Cami and the Bogs or Nano Dragons get mentioned.**_

 _-Ideas: Hiccup & company swap stories with Moana & company. Moana meets a runaway Hiccup on the sea. Hiccup is a member of the Island of Motunui. The tribes meet after the events of Moana and HTTYD. The tribes meet after the events of Moana and HTTYD 2. Moana and Hiccup's tribes are in the same situation: Moana chosen of the Sea, Hiccup of the Wind. I liked this last one. If someone wants to do the others, just ask me 'cuz I'll wanna read it.-_

 **Tid-Bit Notes** **: If I end up posting this first chapter before I'm finished with the whole thing, know that I broke and wanted to see how you guys liked it and maybe rake in suggestions. Who knows maybe I'll be a normal person doing one at a time chapters instead of doing the whole story. - artisticRadifyer**

Summary:

After fighting the Red Death and a murderous tyrant by the name of Drago Bludvist, Hiccup wouldn't think he would have any more outstanding adventures as big as those. Yet, he must set off to try and stop this 'Darkness' that is spreading across the Barbaric Archipelago. Meeting two people who will not work together, being on a time limit, and trying to keep himself alive around God's, a Demigod, two limited-power elements, and a mentally challenged chicken does not help anything.

 **Chapter 1 - Njord**

I could never, ever mind, nor barely ever feel, the bitter cold others complained of up here. The wind in my face, the whipping sound it makes in my ears, the way different currents flow so much freer than the sea's currents below-all of it seems to resonate with me each and every time I come to join its embrace with the help of my most trusted friend, who is also someone who is part of me when in the air.

I hear my wings huff gently, calling for my attention to return to the world below. Blinking my eyes to acquaint them with the renewed sunlight, I peek down to see company coming up to meet us in the sky. Adjusting minutely for whatever task we need to do next, we both sigh as the feeling of bliss melts off into the air stream behind us and is replaced with a different, but no less perfect feeling of love.

I greet her first. "Milady has news for us?" I presume before I can properly see her face: which is always telling on what she wants.

She forgoes returning pleasantries by simply stating, "You need to see this," as she purposefully overshoots us to circle around and lead the way.

I hadn't quite been able to catch a full sight of my significant other, but the tone in her voice is telling enough for the urgency and we follow without another word.

The docks look slower, much slower than normal as our group flows down the wind to the fake land above the slightly frisky sea. I notice the empty baskets, the empty traps, the concerned faces, and begin to guess why he's here.

"Have you tried everywhere?" I ask, almost rhetorically, but facts and reassurances seem to appease most people much better than just seeing what is directly in front of them.

My head dockman assures me he has; has gone further than they should have dared with the limited light of day and the cold of Berk's fall approaching. What was worse, is this isn't the first I've heard of this happening. Tribes close to mine have been reporting less and less fish and more and more bad crops. I had been giving away as much as I could without depleting the winter's reserves, but now he would have to cut them off so his own could survive.

"Well, I have been stocking extra for the new dragons and the few more people who have joined us, so we should be fine until we find another place with fish." The head dockman nodded and began to turn away, but I kept him in place so I could address him further, "I've had some ideas for using the dragons to fish without the boats, to get a further range. I'll give you the ideas I have so far once I can get back to my house to grab them."

"Yes. Thank you, Chief."

I was informed over the next few days, that all sources of food were becoming unreliable: the crops were going bad, the fish hadn't returned here or there was none where my papers had lead my fisherman to, and there was nothing coming from the farm animals that was useful. I didn't know what to do. I had to send out the same distress signal for help to the others, along with apologies that I could no longer send out nearly as much as I had been-though I would not abandon them.

I couldn't go far, so I had to settle for making sky-rounds about the island to settle my nerves. I had my eyes closed, my leg moving on automatic as Toothless costed on a calm route high above the Hooligan Village of Berk. I was trying to focus on the wind, but my tense shoulders and worried mind would always bring me back. Even so, it was more relaxing to try and fail to relax in the sky rather than re-imagine the same things no one ever believed would work on the ground. Failing was old and familiar, whereas the pressure of my plans getting approved was always going to be roiled with 'what if's and fear.

I am again notified by my wings the same way I had been when this mess truly began, and as I blink open my eyes this time, I feel a foreboding pressure behind them as a hopeless feeling flits through my being. The feeling is gone in a single, long second, but I sense Toothless's mind shift in response to me. Knowing now that whatever was coming next would be a chore to do since my Night Fury has decided I need some time off, I face whoever was coming with an apologetic opening, "Sor-"

My mother's appearance startles me to stopping my apology and I don't restart it; as it would be pointless. Even if she doesn't know most of my personal ticks, she knows more about body language from animals than anyone else I've ever seen. I look away, not wanting her to see more than what she can already.

"Hiccup, can I talk to you?"

"Sure, mom."

"I mean on the ground."

I sigh as Toothless begins a descent before I even make the more conscious decision to move my leg in position, resulting in a small wobble. We fix ourselves easily, and end up behind Valka and Cloudjumper. They aren't going to the closest spot available, seeming to have a destination in mind, and we follow.

Upon landing, I slowly get off and onto the uneven ground of a cliff a small ways away from the woods. I sneer at the ground beneath my feet, feeling all of my problems return six-fold with the first step-limp of my gait.

I take just a few steps closer to where my mom is landed, and Toothless does the same to stay pressed into me. The contact sooths my emotions a bit, but my body stays rigid with the problems I can feel bubbling from the ground.

My mom wastes no time, "Hiccup, look." She is pointing at a dark abnormality on the ground. The color looks as if someone had poured water onto fertile soil, but the design of the spill is something I had never seen in nature before.

I glance up at my mom, who starts talking at my prompt to do so-the best perk from her knowledge on body languages is how I almost barely have to talk with her: "I've already tried to look at it, take samples and the like. It's simply _disease_ , apparently, at its most pure form-or vile form, in this case. I'm _sure_ this is the reason for all our problems with food: the land is diseased. I asked to dig in one corner of the plots, in a sheep field, and some other places, and after some distance down, I would _always_ find the same substance. No matter what I do, it seems to stay; I've been attacking it relentlessly in different ways all day while you were busy."

"Well, we both know trying to dig it up is hopeless. I'll assume you've tried burning it, drowning it, stabbing it, yadda, yadda: violence. Acid from the Changewings would hurt the ground too, and if we still did want to try digging, there are already _so_ many Whispering Death tunnels underneath us, we would end up making the ground unstable…" I trail off checking dragons' abilities off of a list in my head before thinking of more human ways to go about this again. I ask a question to my mom, "Did you try to find the source?"

She nods, "Yes, but it seems to be too far away for me to go get it in a day. I wanted you to know about it first before I tried to make any action like that."

"Thanks," I nod in appreciation. "Did you have any more ideas? Do you think I should send a party to go after the source?"

"No, no. No parties."

She is stringing me along and avoiding telling me something, so I resign to following along her string since I know she will eventually tell me, "Not even the A Team?"

"No, Hiccup. I don't think even _they_ could do it."

"Then _you_ , mom? And maybe Astrid and Snotlout? I'm sure I could get the help you guys offer covered."

"No."

"Well, since you're rebuffing all of my ideas: What about the one you have? I'm tired; just _tell_ me."

She is quiet as she builds her nerve, and I continue to look at the disease as I have been throughout the conversation-excluding my few glances. "This obviously isn't natural. Perhaps the Gods are fighting some evil and losing, maybe Loki has the Goddess of health on his side: Eir, or perhaps Ragnarok is soon on its way. I do believe we should try to stop this though, by doing as you suggested: Sending someone to the implied origin."

"Someone like...?" I ask to keep her going as I lean back into Toothless's side, not sure where she is going with this.

"You."

"M-me? _Me_?"

She comes forward to hold me by the shoulders and make me look into her eyes and convince me of her train of thought, "Hiccup, _no_. Just-hear me out. Don't doubt it _yet_." She huffs at the look on my face and ploughs on with her explanation:

"I've _seen_ you in the sky, son. You look so at peace and have the most talent at flying that I've seen in any of your friends or myself. Even when you're on the ground, you're _always_ looking up or seem to have the wind messing up your hair. I don't know if this is how it was before you met Toothless, but you get so down when you land and the longer you're on the ground the shorter your temper gets."

She looks away with a tense expression I can't read, "Mom?"

"S...sometime just before I was taken to the King's Nest, we were in the backyard. I had gone away for just a moment, and when I returned there were leaves swirling around you in the _most beautiful display_ I've ever seen. The _Wind_ was playing with you Hiccup. _Njord_ was _playing_ with you. I-I think I scared him away, but I'm _sure_ he was seeing you for a reason. After what I've heard, of the Battle with that accursed Queen, and after seeing you go after Drago, I'm sure he chose you to do many more things than fix dragons' and mans' problems."

"T-t-that...doesn't...even… Mom, I can't just-just leave! Even if what you're talking about Njord choosing me for something is true, I have a village to lead! Besides, even if I _really_ like flying, that doesn't mean I was 'chosen' for something! I've seen the wind do some crazy things too, in a lot of places, and yes, sure, I was almost always by myself, and I _can't recreate_ them, but, that doesn't mean that I _didn't do any_ of the 'saving the day' actions you're mentioning! That was all dragons and a little bit of the bad guy proving whatever I said in vain to be true!" I laugh, slightly breathless at my lengthy refusal, and another bit slides out of my mouth as I find out I had turned away from her to face the direction of the village, away from the cliff edge, " _I'm_ the one that caused a good amount of the _bad stuff_ to happen!"

"Hiccup!" She sounds like she had been saying my name a few times, and I turn around again to glare at her.

The glare falls away as I see a swirl of leaves forming a shapeless mass of beautiful, leaf colors. I had said I've seen crazy wind formations and such, but this is the most elaborate thing I've ever seen. I try to back into Toothless's comforting touch since I had moved out of it during my rant, but the dragon is quite a few more steps back than I thought. I would have fallen if the wind apparition didn't rush behind me and stream forward from my back to steady me. Standing straight up with the swirl of leaves hovering not even a whole hand length away, I simply stare.

"Hiccup," my mom breathes, "I think you are the only one who can fix this. Njord believes so too!" As my mom says the last line, the Wind whirls around me and shoots out over the cliff edge to shift and churn in a beckoning way over the water.

I take a step back as they both-seemed in, I guess it must be, Njord's case-stare at me expectantly. Another had me in contact with Toothless and I leap on him while hastily shouting, "I'll think about it!" I need to talk to somebody else who isn't a slightly crazy hermit.


	2. Prophetic Proportions

**Chosen of the Wind**

[I do not own Moana or How to Train Your Dragon.]

 _ **I do not incorporate the TV show's knowledge much. Other than the types of dragons not seen in the movies-*maybe*. I might do the Typhoomerang Dragons... And the Berserker Tribe and the Outcast Tribe mentioned in the show don't really count; I see them as book knowledge.**_

 _-The writing style will dramatically shift in the middle of this chapter. As I found a more fluid method for me to write.-_

 **Tid-Bit Notes** **:** I want to ask if anyone would like me to switch POVs, though. Review/PM with the opinion since I will NOT try to navigate this website to do the polls I've sometimes seen advertised. **\- artisticRadifyer**

Summary:

After fighting the Red Death and a murderous tyrant by the name of Drago Bludvist, Hiccup wouldn't think he would have any more outstanding adventures as big as those. Yet, he must set off to try and stop this 'Darkness' that is spreading across the Barbaric Archipelago. Meeting two people who will not work together, being on a time limit, and trying to keep himself alive around God's, a Demigod, two limited-power elements, and a mentally challenged chicken does not help anything.

 **Chapter 2 - Prophetic Proportions**

I feel immense relief pool into my shoulders as I spot Astrid and Stormfly almost as soon as I exit the darkening woods, "Astrid! I need you to find Fishlegs and Snotlout for a meeting in the house!"

"Snotlout is a bit busy, but I'll tell him to come as soon as possible!"

I give an affirmative nod as she goes to find them and begin to head to the forge myself to have Gobber come by as well. I wince at the amount of people trying to get an order in, and check the sky: getting close to closing time anyhow.

I land down by the forge's overhang, the opposite side of the throng of people, but Toothless's tense back keeps me from thinking too hard about dismounting and making the both of our nerves worse than before. I ask loudly through the noise, "When you're out, Gobber, can you come by the house?" and wait for the affirmation before heading there myself.

I wasn't too used to the house, yet. It stood so lonely and quiet and familiar; it was painful in many ways. No snores in the evenings, huffs of worn patience, or bemused chuckles would ever sound anymore-not even by the occupants who still frequented the residence. That was to say Astrid and my mother travel into and through the place daily. I could never be near it for too long, and I actually have habited to sleep away from the imposing silence.

Astrid asked why I call it 'the house' as if it wasn't my home or my house which I owned, but only as a mere frequented place. I've known for a long time before my Dad's death that I thought the Cove was home, but, it was never a home of comfort. Only a shaky and brief safety from a village I could no longer cope with at the time is what awaited me there. Then, as I was shuffled out more for responsibilities and the place itself was compromised multiple times, it wasn't home and I never realised for a long time-until the Cove was ordinary and public and no longer mine.

My home was re-realized just before I became Chief. Toothless has been taken from me multiple times, but he was always my best friend then. He is a part of me now, though, and I hadn't even realised we had become so close-even with all of the comments about how "in sync" and "the way the both of [us would] communicate without speaking". It simply was not something I seriously, consciously, thought about. He was home. My home, where I could rant, be as silly as a Terror, be reprimanded for said silliness, and definitely somewhere to escape the rest of the world from. It helps that the 'house' was alive and could pick up on when I needed that even better than I could. The area around him gave me a sense of belonging with how well we meld together as one.

Entering brought a sigh with such mixed and churned emotions, Toothless, whom I had finally clambered down from to pass the threshold, paused to chuff comfortingly. Responding accordingly, I mumble a repetitive lie, "I'm fine, Toothless," to which the dragon snorts disbelief and nudges me from behind toward the kitchen. I begrudgingly went and grabbed myself half a loaf of bread and some strips of jerky to munch on while Toothless watches me carefully to be sure I eat. I was on the last bit of food and making myself a drink to chase the dry bread when Gobber and Fishlegs walk in.

"Chief, you need us?" Fishlegs calls to the bottom floor and I absently look behind me to look for a massive man who was not there.

The clearing of my throat was not to simply to signal Fishlegs where I was, but to dislodge the pebble in my throat before I spoke, "Hey, guys, I don't think I want to start till the others get here. Are the twins still gone?"

"Yeah, they won't be back until tomorrow. If they aren't back from their 'mission' we can certainly send someone after them," Fishlegs answered as he settled himself near the fire pit in the middle of the room.

Gobber helped himself to the seat I had been occupying before I had moved to the kitchen. It wasn't a long wait, but a very quietly tense one with no one knowing how to act around me in private. It was a relief when Snotlout and Astrid walked in, loud as a pack of terrors all after a single fish:

"-not what we need to do! You aren't listening to me!"

" _You_ can't explain it well! At least _Hiccup_ has learned when to dumb stuff down depending on who _he_ is talking to!" Snotlout searched for a split second to focus on me before dismissing Astrid by speaking to me, "Hiccup, hey! Thanks for giving me an excuse to leave early; they were _so_ being just-lazy."

Snotlout, strangely, was perhaps the only human other than Astrid I was relaxed around. The 'rivalry' we partake in seems to act as a nice, loose excuse to let my cousin continue to call me by my name rather than 'Chief.' As well as the abrasive attitude he exudes around me. He is the breath of fresh air whenever Astrid is in a pushy mood.

"Anytime, 'Lout." I bring my hands together and rub them to get the clammy feeling to leave. Failing has me wipe them on a cloth nearby, and, still failing, I decide to ignore the persistent feeling. I absently fidget as I lay out the words in my mind to hopefully not paint my mom in a bad light, but figure it's a lost cause, "My mom has come forward with a possible finding on why the nature of the archipelago is failing."

"Why there is no food?"

"Yes, the reason everyone barely has any food."

"See! Now, _he_ can explain things _simply_."

"She found stripes of disease throughout the underground of the island that causes the ground itself to be bad for crops, which would mean whatever the fish eat is bad, so the fish moved, and it just continues on from there. She's tried attacking it in many ways, if we dig it the ground has a possibility of falling in, and any other means will probably be meaningless because there is a source. We don't know how far away it is and…" I sigh, not wanting to speak up with the next part but know I need to even if I decide I want them to help me veto the notion, "We can't send a team because with the lower quality along with the fewer amounts of food, raids will become more and more a viable possibility for sustenance... Mom says that she thinks it's a higher power, Eir paired with Loki, or maybe even Ragnarok, but she thinks that only I can do an-"

"Why would she want _you_ of all people to leave the island to fix it? You're the Chief! She _can't_ just expect you to walk off and play _hero_ to where we could possibly lose _another_ Chief in less than a year and a half!"

Astrid finished her tirade and stood huffing in the silence. Even though I had started out listening while looking at her, I had to look askance at the reminder of the second biggest shift in my life. I swallow and turn back to acknowledge the statement and dutifully ignore the different anticipating looks from the people surrounding me, "I-"

"Son, I was thinking and I would like to tell you why you're the solution-"

" _Possible_ solution…" Astrid growled.

"...in a different way," my mom finished.

I don't want to deal with explaining her idea anyhow, "Sure." I have two options and even though one seems infinitely better if only by familiarity, and both options would tear my conscience in half. Leaving would mean a shot in the dark for my tribe's survival, most likely going off for a long period of time to help the tribe I have always wanted to help. Staying would mean I would need to deal with a rapidly deteriorating tribe with no means of helping them. Leaving would sate the urge to put a new piece on my paused-from-growing Map, and was literally the only clue to getting Berk's land better so far. Staying would have me keeping some of my tribe's morale from crumbling, and is most likely what my Father would have done.

Of course, that would leave me free to go and do the impossible again; if he was here.

"I think it's the best idea we have."

Any conversation going on-or perhaps there were some shouting matches with how sudden and heavy the silence around me was-stopped immediately. I wasn't looking at them, still musing a bit while staring into the table for how to word this without getting Astrid's fist to my stomach again.

"Hiccup-" Astrid began.

"If we spin it right, there won't be much resistance at all to the plan when we tell the village. This is literally the only shot we have right now of not only surviving, but hopefully restoring the food around us. We can pitch the idea of a different team to go out there to the source to Njord, but with the Gods, we have no idea how that will pan out. He could damn us to this and we could lose our chance, or humor us and we could lose people out there." I nod to myself, "Okay, if there are any ideas or questions, we are doing it one at a time starting with my left; just like a normal meeting. Gobber, shoot."

"So, _if_ this is a saving the Archipelago mission; where are you supposed to go?"

"Suppose Njord would tell us…?"

"Why must it be _you_ , Hiccup?"

"...Specific skillset?"

"This mission doesn't sound like you'll be fighting dragons. You'll be fighting the source of badness; that's not something you can do alone."

"Astrid, we already said we would vie for a team rather than just me. I know I put out the _option_ , in case he damns us, but I'm pretty sure I'm asking anyway."

"How long do you think this could take? With rationing and not a bit of food replenishing those rations, we will run out of food rather quickly."

"How long is quickly?"

"A month and a week, I think. With sacrificing some of our livestock, almost three months."

"That's...a big difference. Are saying all the way down into only a mating pair of each bunch?"

"Essentially."

-DRamATic WritinG SHifT- _Dialogue heavy, 3rd person, not much scene description since I'm sure people have seen the movies' settings-_

The meeting shifts down the line until everyone comes to the, unwilling in some cases, agreement to at least tell the town:

"I would like to begin with saying I know food is scarce. I know about the problem, and I've been doing everything I can.

"My mom has come to me with a development on the reason the food is gone. A black disease is threading itself through the land beneath our feet. It stops crops from growing, the fish don't want to get sick so they moved, most game on the island has disappeared or is dead or hunted."

A forceful wind passes over the top of the now gasping crowd to swirl very near the chief's side, "And _this_ leads me to the next subject: the only solution we've found so far. We have burnt, dug up, stabbed, any manner of killing we could do at this stuff. Nothing worked. Then, Njord came to us, to aid us.

"So far, we've only gathered he wishes to send one person, to do his bidding." Hiccup turned to the sentient air, "We, as a people, wanted to ask if you would consider any more people than the one."

Njord swirled pointedly around Hiccup once, not letting a single breeze touch any other human in the area.

"Well, then. That's the plan we have so far. Just me and Toothless against some unfathomable darkness at Njord's request. I would like to take a vote. All who would like to take this chance say 'Aye!' And all that would like to weather the chances it will get fixed for us say 'Nae!'"

"AYE!Nae!"

"The chances win. Alrighty then. No point in wasting time, I'll leave as soon as I'm able."

The crowd disperses. "Hiccup! What the Hel kind of debrief was that?"

"I spun it as positively and bluntly as I could, I _wanna_ help my people, and I asked for help this time _without_ it being forced on me, this time I _know_ I'm supposed to go alone, so I _made it_ the better option."

"Hiccup-"

"Just let me _protect you guys_ as well as _he_ did!"

"... _Hiccup_ …"

"...You're wearing it out."

After a short night's rest, the tribe woke at dawn to see their young chief off.

"So where am I going?"

A gust of strong wind almost sends him off the cliff he stands on towards the south.

"Whoakay! South it is."


	3. Storms Collide

**Chosen of the Wind**

[I do not own Moana or How to Train Your Dragon.]

 _ **The songs are canon. Hiccup however will be...away from most, probably all, of them.**_

 _-They will not have a language barrier, although it was very tempting, I'm having a hard enough time writing this as it is.-_

 **Tid-Bit Notes** **:** The chapters will most likely get longer as we go. **\- artisticRadifyer**

Summary:

After fighting the Red Death and a murderous tyrant by the name of Drago Bludvist, Hiccup wouldn't think he would have any more outstanding adventures as big as those. Yet, he must set off to try and stop this 'Darkness' that is spreading across the Barbaric Archipelago. Meeting two people who will not work together, being on a time limit, and trying to keep himself alive around God's, a Demigod, two limited-power elements, and a mentally challenged chicken does not help anything.

 **Chapter 3 - Storms Collide**

"We really appreciate how much you are helping us, Njord, but could you let up a moment?"

The wind that was rocketing them forward settled to a regular updraft.

"Thanks. Agh. We can start up again in one last burst if we are as close as I'm beginning to gather."

After an hour of normal flight with wing movement rather than the stiff, updraft, banking-forever-forward, position they were holding earlier, the sky darkened with a storm of great measure.

"Well, hopefully a God wouldn't have a champion face this without a get-through-it-alive charm if he still wants them to do the original task." Toothless rumbled nervously as they both scanned the lightning arcing through the sky. "Here goes nothing."

The storm tossed and tumbled the two relentlessly, and they went down together; more or less as a controlled crash into the water. Toothless was able to keep his rider close when something had come loose on the way down.

Hiccup worked his way around Toothless before the flyer lost what little buoyancy he had and clambered onto his back to connect all the parts necessary for him to swim. Once a stable pace is set in the direction they thought they needed to go, Hiccup tied back together two frayed ends that caused him to fall off in the first place.

Without an ability to see in the brutal storm, Hiccup is surprised to hear grumbles from his ride that were more happy in tone than the effort filled ones he'd heard for some time now. And when Toothless began to walk instead of swim, the difference was vast enough, Hiccup would have fallen off if not for the harness he was in.

They bore the weather in between two boulders and each other's body heat. Once it came to a close, both the man and beast simply relaxed for a moment. Hiccup checked the entire ensemble of the flying harness before they set off to explore the island; since Njord gave no input, they could only assume they were in the correct spot.

They could hear rhythmic sounds of a song or chant start and end as they tried to find the voice it must have come from. The duo picked up the pace to reach the opposite side of the island; which showcased a girl launching herself off a rock to land not a foot away in the water from a sophisticated raft with a sail.

The huge man upon it opened up the sail and began to speed away. Before Hiccup could make up his mind to help the stranded girl, the ocean propelled her to it.

"I... think we found the right people."

Toothless gave the speaker and unimpressed look.

"You're right, we'll watch them for a bit longer; just to make sure."

Njord disagreed with Hiccup's sarcasm, giving a continuous gale in the direction of the raft that was speeding further away even faster because of it, "Okay, okay! We're going!" The two swiftly caught up and landed beside two startled people.

"..."

"..."

The first person to speak was the huge man, "Are you riding a dragon?"

"Yes. It's...normal where I'm from."

The girl exclaimed something in another language and the man responded dryly, "What? Can you not hear? I know you keep repeating yourself, but just because you think I can't hear, doesn't mean I'm going to prattle uselessly."

She exasperatingly turns her attention to Hiccup and says a length of words expectantly.

"...I think she asked a question, but it sounds more like she's proving a point to you."

The man sighs, "Neither of you can understand each other, can you?"

As the hulking man rams his head into the main mast of the raft, the air pressure drops significantly around Hiccup. In the same moment, the raft is tipped just so for the girl to fall into the water and a high pressure forms around her. She is deposited back onto the raft after her ears have popped, just as the air pressure returns to normal for Hiccup's popping ears.

"Great. The Wind and Sea fixed the problem. You must be here for the same reasons she is."

"To help my Tribe, yes."

"Hey! You aren't talking crazy anymore!" the girl realized.

"Your Tribe must be pretty isolated to not know another language when you hear it," Hiccup observed.

"I know! We're not even allowed past the reef."

"Reef? How far south _are_ we?"

"How are you dressed like _that_ and not dying?"

"Actually, I am. But there are more pressing matters right now."

"Like what?"

"Do you have a plan to stop this 'darkness'?"

"We have to bring the Heart back to Te Fiti, and HE'S the one that needs to do it."

"So, eh..."

"M-" the man began.

"We are not doing that again! His name is Maui, he's a demigod, and I'm Moana of Motunui," the teenage girl, Moana, introduced.

"I'm Hiccup. This is Toothless. We're a viking and dragon of Berk."

"Viking?"

"Really loud, violent, territorial humans who took three hundred years to make peace with dragons, and regularly drink themselves to sleep. You?"

"My Tribe used to be voyagers, but they stopped a few generations ago. Now I'm on an illegal mission to get rid of the darkness; because of my father's long-standing order for no one to cross the reef."

"Your father...?"

"Chief."

"...Mine was too."

"Was?"

"I'm the chief these days. My people voted for me to come."

"-"

"Well, since you now have a babysitter:" Maui threw Moana off the raft, "Go get her, and leave me alone."

"Toothless can't-" Hiccup stopped as he saw the ocean in action again.

"Annnd she's back," Maui said at large.

"You _will_ -Ah!" she fell off again. Maui had sharply tipped the raft this time.

"Hey! Don't tip _us_ off!" Hiccup indicated the dragon he was clinging to, "Neither one of us is very good at swimming!"

"Then take _her_ and that blasted _Heart_!"

"I'm pretty sure Njord will restrict me from leaving as well," Hiccup thumbed the return of a panting Moana. Hiccup stood fully since Maui seemed to be done with rocking the raft, "I'm hearing a lot about a heart?"

"You mean _THIS_ Heart? The one that _he_ needs to _restore_ to Te Fiti?" Moana presented.

Maui snatched it from Moana and threw it far, only for the Wind to launch it straight back into the man's forehead with enough force to knock him over. "All right. I'm out." He tried to swim away, but was replaced onto the raft by the Ocean on his bottom, "Oh, come on!" The Ocean blasted Maui in the face, getting the last dry members on the raft wet from the splash,

"Ugh. Salt water is not good for leather or metal."

"What is your problem, Maui?" Moana accused.

"..."

"Are...you afraid of it?"

"No! No. I'm not afraid." Everyone noticed Maui's tattoo bite his fingernails, run around 'screaming', and then lean on a hook, pretending its actions didn't happen.

"Do all of your tattoos move?" Hiccup asked as Toothless tilted his head in confusion.

"Stay out of it or you're sleeping in my armpit." Maui addressed his Little Maui tattoo, then Hiccup, "You: Yes," then Moana, "You: Stop it. _That_ ," Maui pointed at a green rock in Moana's hand, "is not a 'Heart.' It is a curse. The second I took it, I got blasted out of the Sky and lost my HOOK!" Maui scooted back and made shooing motions, "Get it away from me...!"

"You're responsible for this?" Hiccup guessed.

"Get _this_ away?" Moana teased.

"Hey, hey, hey! I'm a Demigod okay? Stop that! I will SMITE you! You wanna get s-smote? Smotten?"

"Smitten," Hiccup supplied, and then snorted as he thought about it.

"Agh! Listen, that thing doesn't give you 'the power to create life,' it's a homing beacon of _death_. If you don't put it away," Maui searched around them, paranoid, "bad things are gonna come for it."

"Come for _this_? The _Heart_?! -" Moana backed away to the edge of the boat.

"'Create life?' But..." Hiccup muttered to himself, "women can do that."

"-You mean _this_ Heart, right here?! -" Moana raised it above her head.

" _Don't_! You can't raise your _voice_ like that!" Maui fruitlessly tried to make Moana shut up.

She was waving her arms and jumping about the raft at this point, "-COME AND GET IIIT!"

"SHH! You are gonna get us killed."

"No. I'm gonna get us to Te Fiti, so _you_ can put it back. Thank you. ~You're welcome!~"

An arrow narrowly missed Moana's head. If she hadn't bowed slightly, it would've gotten her.

Hiccup, bewildered, noticed it landed between a chicken's feet, "There's a chicken on the raft?"

Maui plucked the arrow out of the wood of the raft and inspected it, "Kakamora."

"Kaka-what?" Moana attempted to repeat the name.

"Murdering little pirates."

"Wish I could say any of the ones I've fought were 'little.' Ey, Bud?" The dragon sniggers and Hiccup sobers, "Though, I'm concerned about how that was an insta-kill shot instead of a warning one."

"Wonder what they're here for," Maui gave Moana and the Heart a look.

They all inspect the coconut people. At Moana's comment about them being 'cute', they draw on the husks of their armor to make themselves more menacing.

"Looks are almost always deceiving."

"Ocean," Moana kneeled besides the water, "do something! Help us!"

"The Ocean doesn't help you; you help yourself!" Maui grabbed a rope near the back and pulled it taut, "Tighten the halyard! Bind the stays!"

"..."

"You can't sail?!" Maui mostly accused Moana.

"I uh... I am self-taught."

"I know what those are, but I don't think I have time for a tour of the-I can't even call this a boat," Hiccup tried to justify.

Maui launches the raft forward.

"Can't you _shapeshift_ or _something_?!" Moana yelled.

"Do you see my Hook? No magic Hook: no magic powers!"

"I'm gonna get off;" Hiccup informed the two, "you'll go faster."

Toothless and Hiccup took off from the back, which caused the raft to lurch into a faster speed. Roped arrows pelted the raft immediately afterward.

"I'm glad we left when we did. That is _not_ a very big-uh, raft."

The raft connected to the ship, the Kakamora split the ship's two extensions off to surround it, and began to board the raft.

"Their ship is splitting into more ships! Isn't that cool?" Hiccup scanned the area to see where he'd be the most help, "Toothless, let's get the lines off the raft." The dragon blasts the middle of the ropes, but not all are removed and the raft is jostled badly. "Uh. We'll just use my sword next."

Some of the Kakamora were able to board, having not been blasted away, and were scurrying all over the place. The two on the raft remove the last few arrows themselves.

"Or not."

Another arrow is shot to retrieve the little being that got ahold of the chicken.

"Okay, lost one source of food, and our group is being surrounded! Tooth, aim for the..."

The raft swiftly turns to the main ship and then turns further to a strategic exit.

"Nevermind. Wait, is she...?"

Moana jumped from the raft onto the ship.

"Let's aim for the coconuts then, Bud." Hiccup saw darts flying all over the place, "...Especially the ones with darts."

Moana retrieved the chicken and managed to get back to the raft.

Hiccup wondered if that was more a pet, and not food as he originally thought. The ships began to close around the raft once more."Surrounded again. Blast them," Hiccup ordered, and Toothless hit the two smaller ships closing in on the raft.

The coconuts flew off with their inertia as the raft sped the rest of the way between them.

"Wonder if any of that is salvageable..." Hiccup said out loud, remembering the small size of the raft.

The base boat crashes into the other two.

Hiccup frowned at the wreckage, "I don't think any of it is." The two glide down to the raft where both Maui and Moana are in the midst of a conversation.


	4. Shoddy Team Building

**Chosen of the Wind**

[I do not own Moana or How to Train Your Dragon.]

 _ **With how I'm approaching what I've planned, I thought Hiccup and Tooth actually wouldn't talk to the other two very much, but I feel like I made optimal interactions. The canoe being a bit too small to work properly is a problem I will see through to the end, though.**_

— _I've finally figured out how to put em—_ _dashes on the copy paste. Hiccup and Toothless action/thoughts/ect. paragraphs will be together when around others and separate when alone. The dream is in present tense and the rest has been past tense; please notify me of mistakes._ _—_

 **Tid-Bit Notes** **:** I tried super hard to get this out for you guys for Xmas! And it's about double the normal length! I'm wondering what ideas you guys have for Hiccup/Toothless reacting to Tamatoa's song, or just Tamatoa in general. You can leave a comment or PM me. Website for making water from salt water: http: forward slash forward slash www dot survivopedia dot com forward slash how-to-turn-salt-water-into-drinking-water forward slash. **\- artisticRadifyer**

Summary:

After fighting the Red Death and a murderous tyrant by the name of Drago Bludvist, Hiccup wouldn't think he would have any more outstanding adventures as big as those. Yet, he must set off to try and stop this 'Darkness' that is spreading across the Barbaric Archipelago. Meeting two people who will not work together, being on a time limit, and trying to keep himself alive around God's, a Demigod, two limited-power elements, and a mentally challenged chicken does not help anything.

 **Chapter 3 - Shoddy Team Building**

"...Lava Monster? Ever defeat a Lava Monster?" Maui asked.

"No," Moana shrugged and put her hands behind her back, "Have _you_?"

The mention of a lava monster reminded Hiccup of the Red Death, "... _He_ , or _we_ ," he gestured at Toothless, but with a look from the questioning dragon, he included himself, "basically have."

"Really?" Moana was awed.

"It's how I lost my foot."

"Well," Maui maneuvered around everyone to get food from a storage compartment, "I'm not going on a suicide mission with some...mortals. You can't restore the Heart without _me_ , and me says, 'no.' I'm getting my Hook." Maui sat at the rudder handle of the raft, "End of discussion."

Hiccup had wondered if they would get down to planning for some objective to complete. He was relieved some action seemed to be starting, "I'm up for any advantage we can get... Let's just get this 'hook' that I'm assuming is powerful, and _then_ go stop the Darkness."

"Hmph," Maui peeled a banana and ignored them.

Moana glanced at Hiccup, then to Maui's tattoos. She seemed to get an idea, "You'd be a hero... That's what you're all about. Right?"

"Little girl," Maui took a bite of the fruit, and declared around the bite, "I _am_ a Hero."

"Maybe you were. But now...now you're just 'the guy who stole the heart of Te Fiti.'" Moana stole the banana out of Maui's hand, "'The guy who _cursed the world_!'" She took a bite, and said with her mouth full, "You're no one's hero."

"Pff... No one?" Maui looked uncertain.

Hiccup had picked up on the manipulative talk, and spoke up to help, "I've never even _heard_ of you. That _might_ be just because I'm from the North, but..."

Moana picked up where he trailed off, "But, put _this_ back; _save_ the world..." The necklace around Moana's neck was revealed to be holding the Heart. She closed it, "You'd be _every_ one's hero."

Maui glanced down to Tattoo Maui, whom picked up a dot and rushed to place it into a swirl. Generic humans popped up to give praise to the inked man.

"Maui, Maui, Maui!" Moana whisper screamed behind Maui, "You're so amazing!"

Maui got up to get away from Moana, "We'd never make it without my Hook. Not passed Te Ka."

"I already voted we do that," Hiccup pointed out.

"Right." Moana recognised the fact and went back to convincing Maui, "We get your Hook, take out Te Ka, restore the Heart." At the hulking man's turned back, she continued, "Unless, you _don't_ want to be: Maui, Demigod of the Wind and Sea, Hero to... _All_?"

"...First, we get my Hook."

"Then, save the world. Deal?"

"Deal," the two southerners shook hands, and Maui threw Moana over his shoulder into the water. She was instantly returned and he shrugged at Hiccup's incredulous glare, "Worth a shot."

"Where _will_ we find your Hook?" Hiccup asked.

"East," Maui grabbed the only oar on the raft, put his hand to the darkening sky, "to the Lair of Tamatoa..." and then dropped to put the same hand into the water. "If anyone has my Hook," he plunged the oar into the water, and gained a bored expression as he finished his answer, "it's that beady-eyed, bottom feeder."

The raft, with Maui's guidance, shifted to sail in the direction Maui wanted. The other three still on the raft had to duck away from the mainsail, and then brace themselves when they launched off a towering wave.

"Ohkay," Hiccup connected himself to his dragon, and addressed both of the other two, "Now that we have a destination, _we_ will be above. I'll tell you when we see land."

Back in the sky, Hiccup felt cold air and relief bleed into his body and mind respectively. He stretched a bit, too warm in his outfit, "Hey, Bud. Let's do some trick flying. Both of us know how slow ships are; much less a raft. Let's also stay pretty high up; the sun is slowly roasting me."

In their first trick, Hiccup noticed the raft going a little haywire on its path. With a simple sigh and a questioning gurgle, the two turned their trick into a dive-bomb. They pulled just shy of the water a distance from the raft, and turned tight to circle it and slow down in the same motion. After an attempt to try and keep pace with the slow raft for a few moments, the two quickly landed,

"Is everything ohkay down here? We saw you guys going all over the place."

Moana was the one to answer, "Maui is teaching me how to sail; sort-of."

Hiccup just then noticed Maui laying down opposite them, "Asleep?"

"Nope," the man, whose face was pointed away from the rest of the boat, corrected, "tranquilized."

"Is that what the darts were? Did you have a late reaction to one?"

"You could say that..."

"Well, _you_ said you could sail." Moana asked Hiccup expectantly, "Can you help me?"

"I already told you, Princess:" Maui interjected, "It's called 'wayfinding,' and your King there won't actually know how."

"'King' sounds... _wrong_. ...But, looking at how this is made: I think I actually _don't_ know how to control it. There's nothing _in_ the water and only one oar." Hiccup turned back to Moana and continued, "Besides, with Toothless on board, you would need to compensate for his weight by either knowing how to adjust your controls, or maybe asking him to move to specific spots would do it; and he barely even listens to _me_ most of the time."

"You can't even train your pet?"

"Toothless is _not_ a pet. Sure, half of Berk thinks the dragons are such, but the good riders have better connections than that. And with that, we are leaving—because I am sweating more than Gobber in a closed forge."

"Why are you still wearing that then?" Moana asked.

Hiccup yelled as he left them, "It's saved my life—" and muttered the rest, "more times than the number of scales a dragon can shed in a lifetime."

Up in the sky once more, Hiccup ignored the snaking raft below them and had fun in the cool breeze and freezing upper atmosphere. They did everything from cloud-jumping, to dive-bombing, to a successful, separate glide—since there wasn't any land near them at all, the only thing that they had to accomplish was to get Toothless underneath Hiccup again.

At some point in the night, Hiccup noticed the raft had been going much smoother than earlier. He and Toothless took their time descending, and they landed on a raft being piloted by Maui,

"Hiya, King. Bird."

"King really does sound wrong, you know." Hiccup spoke a bit softer at the sight of a sleeping Moana, "But, you could call Toothless: Alpha. Since he _is_ the Alpha of my island's dragons."

"So what else are you? I could call you Chief, but you would be called that already, and I figured Stumpy would be a bit too far."

"Out of the three, I'd rather be called Stumpy. A lot of people at home think the jokes I make about my leg horrible." Hiccup asks, "Can we take an extended breather down here?"

Maui shrugged assent, not saying anything, but Hiccup noticed he continued to stare.

Not able to stand it for very long, Hiccup turned his attention to Toothless. It was some time later, when Hiccup was close to following his dragon to dreamland, a question from Maui took his attention,

"You're no stranger to adventure."

Hiccup was surprised. It had been a long time someone didn't know of his 'conquests' and admired the crazy retellings everyone knew. He had to know what impression he gave, "What makes you say that?"

"Well, for one: your leg. For two: the outfit you have on and the saddle the dragon has on are both battle friendly. And three, the most noticeable: you have a lot of patience."

Hiccup chuckled at the last one, "Have to be with the idiots I lead. They come up with the stupidest ideas, and try to solve any problems with worse ones. Of course they have their brighter moments, and not everyone on Berk is as crazy as a Berserk, but that's what keeps the place going."

"Sounds pretty lively. —"

Hiccup cut Maui off without meaning to as he leaned back further to see the sky, lost in the subtleties of the last observation, "Most people actually tell me I'm restless. Gobber thinks I could run off at to the next piece of land I find; stay on the edge of the map I've made and never return."

Maui waited a moment to see if he was finished. A breath or two and Hiccup added one more thing,

"I've just noticed the stars are different. About half of the sky is recognisable. I think I'll map them out on the way home."

"So," Maui broke into Hiccup's monologue, tired of waiting to ask, "what's the story behind that missing foot of yours?"

"It fell off."

"I don't believe that."

"What? I don't look clumsy enough to drop an axe on my leg?"

"It wouldn't have fallen off then."

"Would you believe that though?"

"If you can make jokes about it, I would think you could tell me how it happened."

"Fine. Did you know Toothless matches me?" Hiccup took the hand behind his head out and had it tug the dragon's tail closer to him. With it on his lap, he demonstrated the absence of a fin under the fabric, "The story of his loss intertwines with mine. Because I wanted him, he lost this fin. Because he wanted me, I lost a foot and some shin."

"I just wanted a story, Poet, not an eye-for-an-eye theater play."

Hiccup huffed, he hadn't meant to rhyme. He figured he would be as blunt as possible, because he was ready to sleep and didn't really want another admirer; even if that was unlikely. He told Maui of the biggest change in his life, "When I was fifteen, we were at war with dragons. I shot Toothless down—he was the most elusive dragon that was damaging our island. No one believed me, so I found him alone. Cut him loose. I continued to visit him, and fixed the ripped off tail by making him a prosthetic. My village found out about him, and used him to raid Dragon Island. I followed with—with a team, they were my fellow teenagers and became friends with me _after_ this. I got to Toothless, and the both of us took down the island's leader. The Red Death was... _huge_. That's what I compared to a Lava Monster. Killing it had required great amounts of fire, and I lost my foot to it. Well, the fire burned away the flesh, yes. The scar, however, has teeth marks on it: Toothless had grabbed me to save me. It was not as...fun, an adventure as you probably meant." Maui was silent as Hiccup revealed the results, "But, I got some admirers, got a better relationship with my Dad, got some friends, got the strongest woman there was, and... _him_. I have no idea what I'd be without him." Hiccup fell asleep with a part of himself wrapped around him, Maui's silence that gave him a familiar mix of pride and shame, and a hope that the destination would be in reach when he woke.

* * *

He was plummeting with his wings. They are special because they are one-and-the-same that could be in two places at once. They each as separate parts have different strengths that complimented each other. And different weaknesses the other could cover. To protect, to stay together, to _be_ together.

They plummet towards their territory. Home is in each other. This, they own, protect, lead. A whole land of others who know and recognize their greatness. A land that was given to them perhaps too early.

The land was given to them by the person they see standing in front of others. Others that are still close, still around. The front one yells for the others to come closer to the edge of a cliff all stood upon. They see, just as the command is completed, the person turn to white ash.

The others left alone, now crow and cry in distress and anger. There are two that stand out: a maiden and a creator. The two stand calmer as a third one, a mother, consoles the rest. The two are looking to them for guidance, for help, not for a rescue. Ready to follow orders as soon as the he with the same language spoke some.

His voice would not sound. He panics, so his wings roar in his place, but the two do not understand. They watch helplessly as the others have the ground under all the others' feet give way; to a dusty, dark, and drifting unnatural storm.

* * *

Hiccup was greeted with instant comfort when he woke. His racing breaths eased quickly with the scales that urged him up; nudging and rubbing in familiar ways. Toothless, now Hiccup was actually awake, gave a concerned chuff with a haunted look. The young man asked warily, "You too?"

"'[Me] too,' what?" a still awake Maui asked.

Hiccup got up fully to stretch and only glanced at the man, "I'm hungry. You too?"

"There's some food in the compartment by Curly."

Hiccup hummed back an acknowledgment and was careful to avoid disturbing Moana. He pulled out a banana, and quietly gushed, "Hah! I've only seen these at Things!" He peeled it and pulled off a small piece as he returned to Toothless's side, "Look, Tooth! Do you want to try?" The dragon sniffed a few times and gave a small lick, but decided not to eat it in the end. Hiccup ate as he checked the saddle, and asked Maui how far their destination was.

"Should be pretty close." Maui checked the just dawned sun, "Should arrive a little before the middle of the day."

Hiccup flipped open a flap to check his compass, and took note of the direction, "So I should get there pretty quickly."

"Why would you go ahead? _You_ can't get past the door."

"Going to clean up the saddle and such," Hiccup clipped himself into his seat of the saddle. "Really, salt water isn't good for metal and leather." They left.

"You're lucky there isn't security to get past!" Maui took no heed of possibly waking up Moana to get the offended and 'you-should-be-grateful' message to the airborne duo.

Hiccup waved back, but rolled his eyes upon returning his gaze forward. He figured a whole night to contemplate a fifteen year old defeating a monster would have at least earned him some respect, but maybe the man didn't believe him, "Wouldn't be the first."

Toothless took that moment to dive for a few skimming fish, drenching Hiccup in cold water in the process. The dragon ate in-flight this morning by ascending, dropping the catch, and snapping up the pieces by hawk-bombing them.

This routine happened a few times by the point Hiccup spotted the small stone sea stack. Still high up, he checked for any enemies despite the information Maui shared, and the two descended quickly. Hiccup circled the stack and landed on the bottom side: a moss-and-small-plant covered area with less sand and more corroded off pebbles.

Toothless rounded on Hiccup once the man had gotten his saddle off and an expectant look stopped the man short.

Hiccup sighed and slowly continued to pull out a rag to clean the saddle with and the supplies to make water. He collected his thoughts as he set up the components: a pot with the diameter of a length equaling the distance between his elbow to wrist, a lid specifically made for this (leading to a cone shape to drip the condensation, and handles that stuck out the side rather than one normally on top of the dome), and a wooden drinking cup to catch the water.

Toothless already knew this process, and quickly simmered the plants and rocks that sat beneath the elevated-by-sitting-on-two-closely-placed-rocks pot. The dragon watched his handiwork for a moment to assess the need of further fire and, upon no need being found, raced into the water to wait for Hiccup.

Hiccup, now that the water was being made, pulled out his water bladder to refill later and placed it on a rock. He removed all clothing upon himself except his breeches, and pulled out a duplicate set to change into. He pulled out the bar of soap he had, and made sure he had everything he needed out before finally removing his leg. He crawled over the stone and moss to join Toothless, and finally began to talk out the dream, "You had the dream too, right?"

Toothless snorted at the surface of the water hard enough to slash his boy.

"Yeah," Hiccup swiped some salt water out of his eyes, "but, what does it mean? Are the Gods reminding us we're on a time limit? Or do they show us a demonstration of this Darkness, to know what we're facing? Am I supposed to be getting a message back to them? Astrid and Gobber, I mean. They looked like they were waiting for orders."

Toothless grumbled low in his chest as the rider used him as a brace every-now-and-then. He watched warily as Hiccup talked and cleaned, but was consoled by the fact the man was feeling better by the moment.

"Guess we keep going. Fishlegs said they could last at least a month or so, and we've been out for just a little less than a week. We do this in time and they won't have to take too many stock down."

Toothless helped Hiccup out of the water, and reheated the spot under the water pot once Hiccup had reset it. He sneakily assaulted the man with licks on his forearms, hands, and even managed to get a good swipe across Hiccup's back.

Hiccup knew the licks were coming, but had given up trying to stop it a long time ago. He was used to Toothless grooming him on occasion for comfort, cleanliness, and play. This time fell under the middle category, and he thought the dragon mainly did it to either, put a possessive scent on him, or to just be a prick. Hiccup went after the bit of clean water he had acquired during the bath, and dipped the rag he had pulled out for the saddle into it. He carefully went through the process of cleaning the device and moved onto his armor and prosthetic after that. At some point the dragon had gotten to licking his hair and it stuck up in some random direction; drying in an impossible way that no one could understand. He changed out the water pot one more time before pulling his clothes to himself and gauging just how dirty they were. He exchanged what he thought was nasty and redressed.

Toothless rested and played with Hiccup as they waited for the raft the other two were on to arrive. It was late mid-morning when Toothless spotted it on the horizon, and urged his rider to equip him with the saddle and pack.

Hiccup had been either playing with Toothless or drawing in a blank book he took for this journey. He drew the landscape he was on, the Kakamora, the raft and the two upon it. He made separate pages for both people, leaving five pages blank between them to write in as he learned about them. He wrote about how hot it was, how the 'Wind and Sea,' as the other two called Njord, helped in limited ways but were much more obvious about it than he had ever seen.

Toothless barked at Hiccup when the boat was in shouting distance, and began to hop along behind Hiccup as they made their way to the spot the raft was aiming to moor. Hiccup helped tie the raft to the sea stack and listened as they talked about their next plan of action.

"Tamatoa? Oh, he'll have it. He's a scavenger; collects stuff. Thinks it makes him look cool. Ahhh!"

The last sound Maui made to the chicken had Hiccup wondering if the chicken really was a pet or not. Toothless and he watched the man force the chicken to eat and he found he needed to refocus himself to begin listening again.

"And for Tamatoa—trust me—my Hook is the _coolest_ collectable."

"And he lives...up there?" Moana's stare indicated the top of the sea stack.

Hiccup took a glance for himself, but wanted a bit more information, "Is your Hook like Thor's Hammer, Mjöllnir? If someone else has it, it's gonna be a lot of work to get something so powerful back."

"Tamatoa is a hermit and doesn't give up anything he likes; so we will probably fight. Up there is just the entrance to, um..." Maui paused in answering Moana's question for suspense, "Lalotai."

"Lalotai? Realm of Monsters?" Moana cleared her throat to calm down her voice, "We're going to the Realm of Monsters?"

"Helheim? Hel?" Hiccup tried to clarify.

Maui chuckled, "'We?' No. Me. You are gonna stay here with the other chicken. Poet, you can tell Chicken some of your stories. Bcaaak!" Maui laughed to himself and offered a high five to Tattoo Maui, "That's what I'm talkin' about! Gimmie some..." The tattoo refuses to cooperate. "Come on! That was a good one! How do you not get it? I called her a chicken, there's a chicken on the boat... I know she's human, but that's not the—" Maui started to climb, "You know what? Forget it. Forget it! I'm not explaining it to you... Wha— 'Cause then it's not funny."

"Moana," Hiccup spoke up, "Would you like a ride up?"

The girl shook her head, "I've gotta do this right; no point coming all this way and not doing anything."

"I'll see you both up top, then." Hiccup and Toothless flew up and passed both of the southerners to land up top. Hiccup sat on the edge the two would reach and listened to their echoing voices.

Maui began to browbeat information out of the climbing Moana, "So, 'Daughter of the Chief,' I thought you stayed in the village. You know, kissing babies and things. ...Hey! I'm just tryin' to understand why out of all the people on your island the only one who came was... How do I phrase this: ...you."

"My people...wouldn't listen to me; wouldn't go against my father. And the Ocean," Moana grunted as she climbed, "chose me."

"The Ocean? Makes sense. You're what: eight? Can't sail? Obvious choice."

"It chose me for a reason."

"If the Ocean's so smart, why didn't it just take the Heart back Te Fiti itself? Or bring me my Hook? ...The Ocean's straight up kooky-dooks. ... _But_ , I'm sure it's not wrong about you. You're the _Chosen One_!"

The rest of their climb was silent and Hiccup took time to inspect what Maui said to Toothless quietly, "He's team building. He's doing a very bad job, granted, but he doesn't want to do this anyway; he's not trying. He could bail on us after he gets this Hook... We need to watch him closely, Bud." Toothless yipped agreeably.

Moana was the first to the top of the sea stack, and allowed Hiccup to help her up the last haul to stand. She thanked him and then looked over the view from their position, "The Ocean chose you for a reason."

Maui had gotten to the top without the other two realizing it, "If you start singing, I'm gonna throw up."

"Well, aren't you rude." Hiccup defended Moana lightly, "I bet she's better than you."

"I already gave her a song; she hasn't given one back yet."

"Well, insulting her won't help you get one."

"SO," Moana interrupted, "not seeing an entrance."

"Yes," Maui answered, "because it only appears after a human sacrifice."

Hiccup didn't believe him, "If that's the case: _Maui_ should be the offering for being so rude to you, Moana."

Moana was taking the threat seriously, but an annoyed Maui overrode whatever she was going to say:

"I'm just _kidding_! You're both so _serious_!" He blew the sand away from the ground to reveal a carved face in the stone. He bellowed and danced an angry chant of some sort, before he jumped high and slammed the small mound he was on into the ground further. This must have been a 'key,' for the face's mouth opened slowly to reveal a deep well. Maui waited until the face stopped moving to speak again, "Don't worry: It's a _lot_ farther down than it looks."

Three others watched the man yell and jump into the entrance to Lalotai, a moment into the fall and a far away sentence floated up, "I am STILL falling!" and then a small splash.

All Hiccup heard next was a small mutter before Moana was falling down after the demigod. "She would have said 'no' to a ride this time too." Hiccup and Toothless came together at the lip, "Ready, Bud?" and jumped into the mouth of Helheim.


	5. Poll

This is a Poll! I'm sorry to disappoint with a not-chapter update, and I'm sorry I've been so slow with this. But it still isn't dead! I think about it from time to time, but I'm so stuck with what you all might want, that I don't know where to go with the next scene! No one gave any opinions on how they thought the Tamatoa interaction would go... annnd I just, wanna give yall what you want.

SO. There's a poll. It'll stay open for, A while. I don't even know how big of a response this will get.

Sorry for all the waiting, but I want to know, and no one said anything. Reviews, just the few I've gotten were great, and I reread them sometimes. They feel so warming, and hopefully I can get more from everyone in the future?

I had a happy day, I wish everyone else's to happy too!


End file.
